ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Rod Beauty/Transcript
(Jesse is in her room, asleep. She wakes up and gets out of bed, goes to her closet, and is immediately shoved against a wall by a dark figure. She lets out a fragment of a scream before the figure covers her mouth. After a while, he takes his hand off her mouth, goes over to her door, and barricades it with her bookshelf. He then returns to the closet and faces Jesse.) Aiden: Hello, Jesse. Jesse: (barely audible) Aiden..? What are you doing here? Lukas: (offscreen) Jesse?! What's going on?! The door's locked! Aiden: (gets a sword and pokes Jesse) (low voice) Tell him you're fine or you're dead. Jesse: (loud) I- I'm fine, Lukas! Just hit the wall! Lukas: Okay... Aiden: (low voice) That's a good girl. (puts a cloth over her mouth and nose.) (The screen goes black, then shows Jesse, who wakes up tied to a chair, guarded by Maya and Gill. Aiden is standing in front of her.) Aiden: Nice to see you awake. Look, Jesse: someday, you'll be happy here. Jesse: Never! (reaches for her Power Stone, but finds empty air) Huh?! What the-! Aiden: I thought you might try and pull something like that. (pulls out her stone) And Jesse, give it a month. And if you're still not happy? Give it another month. (Jesse glares at him and says nothing. Aiden turns around to face her.) Aiden: Maya, go stand guard at the door. Gill, you're on prisoner duty. Gill: Okay, boss. (whispering) Blaze Rods! Aiden: Shut up, Gill! Gill: Sorry, boss... (leads Jesse to a cell on the top floor of the large fortress and shoves her inside before locking the door from the outside) Jesse: (looks at a wall of glass) Hmm.. Maybe I can break the wall... (charges at the wall, crashes into it, and falls over, the wall intact) Okay, so that glass is way too hard to break. (looks around) Hmm... Is there a weak spot in the walls? (feels around) No. (looks at the door) Hmmm.... (whispering) Psst! Gill! Gill: (a wall of glass comes down, revealing Jesse to him) What? Jesse: Maaaaaayyyyyybe you could let me out? (uses puppy eyes) Gill: No way! Aiden says that you're a heartless tyrant! That you and your Order of the Stone steal all the world's treasures and hoard them for yourself. He says that you burn down trees, just for fun. That you tame wild animals and make them chase innocent people. Jesse: Gill.. Does this look like the face of a horrible criminal? Gill: Well.. No. Maybe I will let you out. Now, I'm going to the kitchen to get you some bread. Jesse: And maybe you'll forget to lock the door. Gill: Exactly. (walks away) Jesse: Now for a message. (writes on a piece of paper, makes an airplane, and throws it to the wind) Let's hope that reaches the others. Gill: (comes back) Now, Jesse. Go, go, go! (Jesse sprints out the door and toward the entrance to the fortress. Since Aiden and Maya are busy with security, they don't notice her as she hurries past them. Jesse sneaks into the Treasure Room and grabs her Power Stone before dashing to the entrance, opening the door, and finding - her friends!) Jesse: Guys! Olivia: Jesse! Petra: (teasingly) Your perfect blond prince was worried about you. Lukas: (turns red) Not that worried... Jesse: (smiles) Anyway, let's give Aiden a nice punishment for imprisoning me. Petra: Brutal. I like it. (grins) Jesse: Anyway... Let's transform, shall we? Dòng lì QÙ! (The New Order transform and sneak up behind Aiden. Jesse begins the battle with a Circle Strafe around Aiden, and he retaliates with a swing near Jesse's face. Axel jumps in with a Choker around Maya's neck. After a few seconds, he drops her, leaving Maya gasping for air. Petra uses All-Out War, yelling war cries while duelling with Aiden. Finally, Jesse holds up her hand.) Jesse: Enough! We only want to hurt them; we don't want to kill them. (looks at Petra and Axel, who grin sheepishly) Let's go, guys. (The episode ends with everyone flying off.)